Sex and Marriage S&M
by hentai18ancilla
Summary: Fumino realized that she had to sell herself if she wanted to take care of Teppei, but why did it have to be so hard? An accidental encounter with her sensei and voila a recipe for disaster! Especially when you lose your virginity to your sensei...
1. Chapter 1

Credits are given to sensei Meca Tanaka and her wonderful series;

_**Faster than a Kiss**_ キスよりも早く, _Kisu yori mo Hayaku__**  
**_

Author's Note: I've decided to continue this story but to do so I have completely re-written chapter one because the writing is so shoddy. Just the plot idea is the same-everything else is different, so please read and critique, chapter 2 is nearly complete as well. FYI: This time I'm sticking loosely to canon.

* * *

**To those who PM'd me about whether this is a different story or not it is in essence the same story just re-worked and what was written previously no longer applies. When I finish chapter two I will replace this, and this will be chapter 1. My account is malfunctioning at the moment and I can't delete my previous chapter one or respond to reviews or PM messages. Sorry. Is it clear enough now?**

* * *

Fumino sat desolately on the dirty park bench in middle of Kumaneko city flicking her slender fingers over its grainy surface with no idea what to do from there on out. She had just rashly decided to not only drop out of high school but she had also taken Teppei and ran away from their bad tempered aunt's house. They had nowhere to go and she had no job with which to see to even the most basic of needs.

"I'm so screwed!" cried Fumino, looking blankly ahead, seeing nothing. She lost herself in furtive ruminations uncaring if the few possessions they had could be stolen in her moment of abject misery. Teppei sat innocently beside her drinking from a sippy cup with no clue about just what she had landed them into, but although he was disquieted he remained abnormally quiet as well.

It was into this drawl of time that I clued into what my new job profession was going to be as a high school dropout.

"How about $300 girlie if you spread those pretty legs for me eh?" called a sleazeball of a would-be-business man. And what a proposition that would be! Not. Geez, the things life comes down to. It wasn't like a part of me didn't know that this was going to happen but as I sat there with my legs vulgarly spread open and this obese lecherous man standing in front of me giving me this opportune window of opportunity I had to admit it made me want to barf.

"Onee-chan?" Teppei interrupted alarmed at the strange situation. He was such a smart 4 year old boy but she was glad that he didn't understand what was going on. God, what was she about to do?

"$500 then!" The unknown man said as he leaned over her and brought his sweaty hand upon her uncovered thigh and brushed against her silk panties.

She flinched.

She wasn't sure she could do this…though it was the only thing she could do in her present situation.

The man raised her panty up briefly and stuck a fat dirty finger brusquely inside her as if checking for merchandise, "Yes, you're nice and tight, here are the $500 and I might even pay you extra if you do somethin' special with that nice mouth you have there-"

"I was looking all over for your Kaji-san!" screamed Ojiro-sensei from out of nowhere. What the fuck did he do, did he just knock that man out?

"What are you-" she started to ask only to be interrupted.

"Excuse me for a moment," Her sensei called as he reached in between her school shirt and pulled out the $500, "I'll just return this, okay?" doing just that. It seemed as if it was a rhetorical question since he did not really ask for her input and just grabbed the money and threw it lazily in the fallen man's direction. On one side she was offended that her sensei would reach in between her modest cleavage and just grab the wad of money, on the other hand she was just about to sell her body for the first time so it's not like she had room to talk.

Now her stupid sensei was standing in front of her with an idiotic grin on his face proclaiming proudly his most brilliant of ideas, and I say this with heavy sarcasm.

"Let's go back!" he called again in that same unequivocally dopey manner. What a shit for brains, couldn't he see that going back to school would solve nothing for her. Go where?

Idiot.

"To where?" she bit out after the dim man had prodded her yet again after disposing of her only source of money.

He stared at her quietly for once speechless on how exactly to respond. Right, she knew that would happen. He was just another ubiquitously assigned teacher who just wanted to appear to do his job and preach about morality.

"Hmpf!" she snorted, " I _thought_ so sensei." She bit out tightly with constrained anger. Morality wouldn't fill her empty stomach nor Teppei's. There was a reason why selling her body had been such a smart idea in the first place.

He tried to pull her away again and she forcefully stopped him.

"Don't do that!" she warned him as she snapped her arm back from his surprisingly strong grasp, "I need money, I have to look after my brother!"

He stood staring at her from head to toes, Teppei cradled in her seemingly delicate arms before finally meeting her vitriolic glare, "…come to my room…" he stated dubiously.

That angered her, who did he think he was?

"Don't give me any vague sympathy either!" she shouted, grabbing her things and deciding to walk away from that strange encounter. She still had more important things to do than to have a moral debate with her sensei; like where she was going to sleep at night or where they were going to find food.

As she started to walk away he stopped her," It's not sympathy!" She turned around to look at her sensei, truly look at him. He was disheveled, sweaty, and had noticeable frown lines crinkling around his eyes and mouth and he was staring as passionately at her as if were discussing the subjunctive case in English. Still, what could this wimpy moron do ? Lecture her on the right way of life? As if she needed more lectures right now. Enough with trying to survive, then she'd think on other matters-if she could make it. She had to make him go away so he would stop wasting her time.

"Then could you marry me and take care of us? I don't think so!" She screamed at him trying to make her final point so that her idiotic sensei would get a clue and go, preferably far away from her.

"Yeah, I will!" screamed her sensei right back at her before abruptly grabbing her and tugging her to the nearest place to get a marriage certificate and making her sign it with her shaky scrawl before pulling her and Teppei into his apartment and had a burnt offering before them that was suppose to be food.

Strangely, the charred smell helped bring her back to reality.

Her sensei patted Teppei on the head and told him, "You worked hard on protecting your sister, here's a reward!" Teppei was crying as he accepted the Meiji Yan Yan Choco dip. Those weren't even his favorite and yet her picky little brother was gingerly eating them, could have been the hunger talking though. What was more important was that Teppei seemed to genuinely like Ojiro-sensei and seemed to look up to him in this short amount of time. Of course the poor boy was deprived of a father.

"Let's put him I to bed huh?" Ojiro-sensei said, again rhetorically, as he laid Teppei out in a sort of cot he had constructed out of a variety of pillows with a throwaway as a cover. Teppei didn't seem to care in the slightest and fell straight asleep, his little chest rising and falling intermittently. The fact that he cried earlier also signaled to her that Teppei was more situationally aware than she had given him credit for. It was both gratifying and mortifying-it meant he was intelligent but Teppei was far too young to understand such adult matters. She would have to be more careful in the future.

They walked back to his low table and sat down on the cushions silently staring appraisingly at each other for a moment. "Are you serious?" she began solemnly, "you realize you're my teacher right?"

"I-" began Ojiro-sensei fumbling with words.

She decided to continue making her point since it was obvious that things couldn't truly work out like this, things only worked like that in shojo mangas for heaven's sake!

"Not to mention that you could lose your job if this were discovered, however I will be very grateful if you could take care of Teppei as I truly can't right now. In the future as soon as I can I'll come and take him out of your hands okay?" she said emphatically, gently grasping Ojiro-sensei's hand and squeezing it in thanks. Even if it was presumptuous of her to do so she really wanted to convey her heartfelt thanks,Teppei meant the world to her.

"I think you are misunderstanding something Fumino-san, or should I say wife?" began Ojiro-sensei after a long drawn moment, "You are my wife as of this moment and I am legally entitled as to your protection since you are still technically a minor as is your brother."

"B-B-b-u-t…!" she tried to say and stop this madness before it continued on further.

"Shhhh..." Ojiro-sensei said placing a long finger softly on her lips quieting her protestations and yet again taking more liberties with her body than she felt comfortable with. It was too intimate a move for an elder teacher to make to his young student but she stayed quiet for now and decided to listen.

"I will be taking care of both of you…"Ojiro-sensei said seriously for a moment, before ruining it with another moronic smile, "…and in exchange all you have to do is cook for me and dress in cosplay!"

_Rrrright_. "Easy." she uttered vacantly. Morosely thinking of the fact that she had given her rights away to her sensei in a moment of sheer lunacy.

Although at least she wasn't selling her body since she was sure that her sensei would not ask that of her. Right?

"Ummm," she whispered shyly a blush covering her virgin cheeks, "where will I be sleeping?"

"With me of course!" was Ojiro-sensei's enthusiastic reply.

"I'm serious!" she shouted irritated at his peppy demeanor. Had the man no sense?

His smile fell away as if it had never been, "I'm serious too we'll have to share one; this is a small two bedroom apartment and I barely have space for a minute kitchenette, a shower/restroom combo and this. We will have to sleep together on my futon and Teppei can sleep there, when he grows bigger we'll buy him a mattress."

Why couldn't he get her a cheap mattress, she wondered but didn't dare ask. At least he wasn't making _those _types of demands of her so she could deal with it.

"Can I take a shower?" she asked, wanting to wipe away the grime of yesterday and today from her and most especially the obscene stain the man had left incorporeally on her body.

"Of course, and it's 'may I' not 'can I' since it is physically possible for you to do so but you are being polite by asking your host." Ojiro-sensei said with a friendly smile as he took a newspaper from his desk and started reading it.

Since her bastard of a sensei didn't seem as if he was going to be more helpful than that she decided to just go, because it wasn't as if she couldn't see where it was from here. Taking the basic necessities from her suitcase she turned to go and wondered at the crazy day she'd had. She'd gone from nearly prostituting her body to this and had miraculously landed a safe place with her happy go lucky teacher Ojiro-sensei, who she frequently ignored and verbally disrespected. While she didn't feel one hundred percent sure about everything she was thankful for his help and even his burnt Udon soup,although it wasn't good it was at least filling.

In the shower she grabbed his bar of soap and started to rub it wetly between her palms as scorching hot water pounded against her tired body.

She wanted to close her eyes and forget reality existed and let go of all her worries but she couldn't. Instead she methodically washed her body taking care to pay more attention to her nether lips as she washed herself thoroughly with tense hands.

"Ugh!" she gasped quietly into the stillness of the shower refraining from a coarse epithet, remembering abruptly that this was not her home and she shouldn't waste hot water. It felt way too good, too relaxing, and she had to get out soon. Rinsing her hair of suds she turned off the shower and looked for her pjs. She really wished she had something less revealing but there was nothing she could do about it. Besides, the pjs weren't meant to be provocative and she was sure her sensei would not find her gawkishly young body attractive.

Putting them on she grabbed her tank top and wished she had something less revealing and that covered more skin. Glancing dismissively at her reflection she towel dried her hair put on deodorant and brushed her teeth.

Braving to walk outside the small bathroom that she had monopolized for nearly an hour she unlocked the door and asked softly, "Ojiro-sensei, where will I be sleeping now?"

Stopping from his notations Ojiro-sensei looked up and smiled. "Fumino-san! You look quite lovely!"

She couldn't help but think that she would prefer if he did not find her the least bit attractive but stayed quiet waiting for his response to her question.

"You will be sleeping in the other room with me, my Futon has to be taken down from the wall, please see to it, the bedding is on the shelf beside it. I will join you shortly."

It was unnerving to think that they would be sleeping together even if it was platonically. Doing as he said she pulled out the futon and gracefully fixed it, she also decided to do the household chores since she noticed that his apartment looked messy and disorganized and that was something that she could do very well in thanks to his unexpected beneficence.

A good while passed and her body had just accustomed itself to the beginnings of sleep hearing the scritch scratch of his pen and the rustling of paper when she noticed that he had turned off the lights and was slipping into the futon with her in their room.

She stiffened but remained tensely silent, lamenting the small standard size of the futon and the fact that her sensei was too poor to afford a real bed on his teacher's salary. She waited for him to accommodate himself when she noticed him hitching himself closer and closer to her until his bare back made contact with her thin tank top, his right arm going over her slender waist as she remained prone under him, her body pressed suddenly against his sleek angular frame that felt hard as steel, engulfed in his musky scent.

She tensed even more and tried to wiggle away. The situation had become quite awkward to put it lightly.

"Shhhh…" Ojiro-sensei said bringing his groping arm from her waist up her shoulder down to the front of her chest until he grasped one full mound.

She couldn't stay quiet anymore, "Just what do you think you are doing, sensei?" She grated out harshly, nervous and afraid. She was the one who had gotten herself into this situation and she wasn't sure she could get herself out of it.

"Hmm…you're a C-38 cup size aren't you?" he rhetorically asked, "small but nice," he said squeezing them experimentally like one would grapefruit.

"PERVERT! You said we would share the futon and nothing else!" she cried, bucking against him until she realized that she had just pressed closer against his hardening bulge.

"So I did, and so we are, _wife_. " Ojiro-sensei said with particular emphasis.

"It's a false marriage as we both know!" she shouted aggravated at his persistence. He was suppose to help her not do this!

Kissing her nape softly he pressed even closer to her nudging her legs open with his knee and said, "I will go no farther than this, okay?"

There was nothing else she could do than assent, legally he could do much worse to her since she had signed away her rights and had no other available option that was better than his proposition. It seems as if she would go from one lecherous man to the next. At least with him she was provided with a modicum of stability. She should have known that nothing was for free.

"We'll just sleep for now ne?" he whispered huskily into her ear, finally stopping his unwanted ministrations.

It wasn't the first time that night that she wondered just what she had gotten herself into.

* * *

Notes:

*Since I don't know Fumino's breast size I just used mine. They're small enough to be credible I think. 8-)

* and -ne in Japanese is used to ask a question or make a questionary statement; the same in Latin actually.

Hope you all enjoyed this re-done chapter and I shall have chapter 2 out pretty soon if you all like this. I haven't written in a long time so I feel pretty insecure about my writing now- writing a story is different from writing an essay, it is much easier to critique I think! No one has to review if they don't want to, and if you do review I prefer constructive criticisms so I can improve my appalling writing.

-Dani.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Realizations**

* * *

It was awkward.

Awakening to the uncomfortable fleshy thing poking her, realizing that she was in her teacher's bed, in a word awkward.

It didn't seem as if today was any different from any other day, the light still streamed into this unfamiliar room, and her body still awoke naturally at 6:14 dreading the sound of her alarm clock at 6:15. Sometimes she'd wake up a bit earlier. She would always prepare her alarm clock in case she nearly overslept because she dreaded being late to school.

In fact she'd rather miss class one day than walk in the middle of lecture.

"Mmmm…stop moving Fumino-chan…" slurred Ojiro-sensei from right behind her, still cupping her pliant breast in his calloused hand.

Truthfully, his calloused thumb did feel sort of good and she felt a strange heat buildup in her body, but at the same time the strongest emotion was embarrassment and she didn't like the tumultuous feelings he aroused. They frightened her, as if her body was running away without her, a slight arousal.

God, that was the wrong choice of words. She did not desire her perverted sensei. It was just a reaction to the stimulation and nothing more.

Besides, the guy had this completely lanky, bony body which she found seriously unattractive. It felt strange to feel his coarse hairs rub against her soft skin.

"G' morning Fumino-chan, I am afraid it's about time we left our warm cocoon," he said rubbing his face against her bare shoulder.

Could he get anymore dorky? AND he was coarse, hairy, with his chin hairs painfully grazing against her skin in a _not_ so pleasant manner. Moreover, he didn't shower last night and he stank of old sweat, cigarettes and unwashed mouth.

He was repulsive.

"Well! It's time to get up Fumino-chan, no time to woolly gaggle!" cried Ojiro-sensei giving her bum one last pat.

Bastard, so she was trying to ignore the fact he was groping her, so what. Didn't mean she had to be conscious of the long drag of his seeking fingers. Pervert groped and humped her all night long. Thank god she didn't lose her virginity!

Although truthfully she wasn't sure how much longer she'd keep it with him around.

Glancing back at her retrospectively, Kazuma walked back with a devilish smile on his plain face, "Or do you wish to finish where we left off, wife-y?" Kazuma asked trailing his fingers slowly under her panties and rubbing her slightly wet opening.

"I'm UP!" yelled Fumino, ripping the covers from her body and rolling away from his questing fingers.

"Ah, kitten doesn't want to play?" Kazuma asked, walking behind her stealthily until he had her in his grasp again. Mmmm, she smelt nice, like she carried his scent, like she belonged to him. Probably from using his bathroom products but still enticing.

And underneath that like a nubile young woman. Pinching a nipple he wetly nipped her neck, "Are you sure you don't want to reconsider Fumino-chan?"

Tearing away from his grasp she roared, "YES!" putting more _much_ needed space between them, "I'm sure."

Bastard.

* * *

**Author's note**: I can update more frequently if I write less. I am graduating soon with three degrees and am really busy. I've been writing _so_ many essays writing just lost its flavor. Forget it, doesn't matter. I'll just update this once- writing something that is not academic.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Award Awakenings**

* * *

In the end they had found themselves in bed again. Sensei had set the alarm wrong and it had gone off 3 hours too early. So they had clumsily settled down to sleep once more, more aware of their closeness and the touch of skin on skin.

And they slept, like man and wife, irrespective of age.

It was awkward as hell.

Though it was the odd quiet stillness of the morning that seemed to have awakened her to the harsh realities of day.

"Hi." Sensei said, smiling lopsidedly, chest bare and unassuming with sparse coarse hairs here and there. The coverlet gathered loosely at his trim waist, also sliding down her slim back.

They had shared a bad.

It was astounding, she was in bed with her teacher. The same one she had mocked day in and day out for his corny goody-goody attitude and graceless attempt at humor. However, there was nothing funny about this morning or her situation.

No, instead she felt threatened by his heated stare, the knowing look that graced his twitching lips, and the fact that the bastard was surreptitiously getting closer to her unclothed form.

Flinching away, she quickly stood, ignoring the fact that she had been forcefully divested of her clothes during the night.

For a moment she had feared he was going to rape her when he drew himself unbearably close to her with a strong iron-clad arm around her vulnerable middle, and asked her did she seriously think that nothing was going to happen only to strip her of her clothes and forcefully grope her.

He tried to slip a finger in between her thighs, to touch her _THERE, _however she was reminded of the incident that occurred previously with that unknown man and couldn't unclench her thighs. He had eventually desisted, citing that they had all the time in the world to get to know each other now.

The same phrase he always used in class in an effort to get her to open up-without much luck she might add. Now though, the tables had turned, and there was certainty laced in his words when he resigned himself to desist in his prurient attempts.

It was discomfiting.

She never would have imagined herself in a situation like this, but now she had no choice. She had no guardian, much less Teppei and school was not free. Oh, if she wanted to get to the bare bones of it there _did_ exist 'free school' institutions for children pursuing secondary education that was compulsory however those were for delinquents who were school refusing students, the curriculum was not in any way mainstream or considered acceptable by universities nor were there correct staff and administration. No, going there would not get her a future.

Her sensei was undoubtedly a pervert but he was at least willing to house them and pay the school fees for her and Teppei and that said a lot.

What she remained unsure about was her obligations to him, what would he ask of her?...

Sure, in theory she was ready to use her body to make some yen, however reality was so disparate from theory.

She understood hunger, she understood abuse, but to become the very thing her callous relatives had always said she'd be?

Shaking her head Fumino decided to just get ready to face the day. There was no one in the world who did something out of kindness, and whatever Ojiro-sensei should ask of her she would have to keep him placated.

Hopefully he would not ask too much…Fumino thought bleakly.

"We have to get ready for class Ojiro-sensei!" she said, walking across the room searching for some clothes she had packed carelessly, and quickly leaving his perverse line of sight.

She really needed to take another shower, it was a compulsion to be clean, but the memory of being dirty was more sullied than the daily accumulation of dirt.

It would have to do.

She grasped her uniform quickly after sighting making sure she had all the other accoutrements, there was no way she was standing naked in front of her perverted teacher, more than necessary anyways.

"Don't take too long _dah-rrrr-ling_!" Sensei called in a smug perverted tone, "I desire my breakfast or I shall have to **assist** my wife!"

Yeah, no way she accepting any of his assistance. She didn't mind being worked like a mule, being his servant; after all it was no more no less than what she had been accustomed to at her relatives house and at least here she and Teppei could eat what she made which would actually be a novel feeling. She would rather keep him satisfied with her manual dexterity than sexual favors. The later she had little experience with. Just some abortive fumbling with a couple of guys but no way did she wish to gain this 'experience' with her sensei.

Somehow, she was sure that despite her intent this would be waylaid.

No, she had to keep her wits about her if she was to survive this. After all, it could be worse…

* * *

A/N: So, I had this written like 2 months ago at the end of my final exam (I did not forget my promise lechat23) but I haven't been inspired to write more, it's not 3,000 words and in the end I just decided to post it as is. Sorry.

-Dani.


End file.
